


Tex's Return

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, More characters to be added, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tex returns to Blood Gulch, she did not expect to find Washington, Carolina and Church terrorizing the Reds and Blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tex's Return

Tex was resting in the sunlight on a rock away from the old bases, trying to figure stuff out from Sister, who was the only one left there.

"Good thing she gave me that security cam tape… I'm not able to understand a single thing that comes out of her mouth…" She mutters to herself quietly before uploading the memory to her new armor.

The consular accidentally freed her from the Epsilon unite and gave her a new robot body before about three weeks, so she was glad to have met him first.

"Alright, what do we have here…?" She thinks out loud as she's watching the tape and sees Agent Washington "Oh that cockbite!" She almost yells out, but then she sees Tucker running away from Grif "What the fuck are they doing here..?"

She turns on cloaking and moves towards them, staying undetected by the group of idiots "Grif! Tucker! Time to go!" She hears Washington yell towards them and they both let out a disappointed 'awww' "Can we stay just a bit longer?" Tucker asks hopefully and Tex moves closer, leaning on the edge of a rock to hear them better "I wish we could, now come on, Carolina'll kill us all if we don't get a move on."

As the words leave his mouth, Tex almost falls over, but manages to stop herself from yelping as she falls a bit towards the ground level of the group 'Ow.' She thinks as she falls on her back before sitting up and following them silently.

"Okay, so you're all here, good." Carolina says and if Tex had eyes instead of sensors, she'd narrow them at her, but Simmons seems to have done that before her, throwing off his helmet and staring at her angrily.

"Why can't we stay at Blood Gulch just a tiny bit longer?" He asks and again, if Tex had a face, she'd smile slyly at that 'Yeah, stay here for a tiny bit longer for me to find out a bit more about what you're doing here Carolina.' She mentally adds.

"We have to find him, any longer and he'll find out about us, now move on!" She yells and everyone sighs move to the Warthogs as Church shows himself as his AI self _"You sure you had to be this harsh at them?_ " He asks and Tex feels like punching all the freelancers in the face right now "Yes, now move!" She yelled at him and Tex runs to find a hidden spot.

Once she does so she moves to her AI self and onto the red's Warthog "Damn, I'm really starting to hate that chick…" Grif mutters and a part of Tex feels like slapping him on the back and saying 'I started to hate that chick **years** ago.'

"Will we ever get to know what the fuck we're searching for right now?" Grif whines and anger starts filling Tex's mind " I'm starting to miss Tex! She didn't leave us at the dark while dragging us halfway across a planet!" _"I wouldn't even drag you halfway across a planet to begin with."_ She finally says and hell broke lose as Sarge lost control on the wheal and Grif and Simmons yelled in surprise.

"Reds! Get a move on!" Carolina yelled out towards them from her motorcycle _"Start driving again and if you say a single thing I will kill you."_ Tex says and Sarge starts driving immediately "Damn you freelancers…" He mutters and Tex makes a happy hum but cuts it off the moment they get too close to the Blue's warthog.

"What is it reds? Getting tired from a bit of driving?" Tucker teases and Tex moves on to the Blue warthog and stays quite as she does so "No, just got a bit distracted by the waves of stupid coming from you guys!" Grif quickly covers up "Just leave them be, Tucker…" Washington says and they continue driving silently till they get to some island Tex cannot remember as the two other freelancer move away from the group and Tex finds a robot body thrown around there.

"Hey Simmons?" Grif asks, unaware of Tex finding a new body and standing right behind them while cloaking "Yes Grif?" Simmons asks, turning to look at his golden friend "Do you think that Tex'll mind if we tell the blues about her?" He asks " _No, me being here is a secret for only the freelancers, I don't give a fuck if Caboose and Tucker find out."_ She says and both reds jump.

"Can you EVER tell us when you're near by Tex?!" Grif yells out and catches the attention of Tucker "Who are you talking to man?" He asked and Tex walked up to him _"Tucker, what do you think about having an AI_?" She asked and Tucker jumped in surprise before answering her "Uhh, sure, why not?" He asked and she jumps on the chance before flickering on his shoulder.

 _"Thanks Tucker, now, all of you act natural, Carolina and Washington are coming soon."_ She saysand Tucker smirks under his helmet "Bow chicka bow wow!" He says and Tex turns to him before sighing _"Just be thankful I'm your AI now…"_ She says and he laughs as Carolina yells out towards them "Get on the Warthogs! We're moving!" She says and Tex disappearsas the reds and Tucker carry on the freelancer's orders.

 _'Don't say a word to the freelancers'_ Tucker jumps 'Oh man, now you're in my head too?' He asks and he hears Tex laugh _'Yeah, but promise or else I will make you jump off the warthog and onto a cliff.'_ She says and he sighs 'Okay, not a word to Was or Carolina.' He says and hears her hum happily.

 _"Let's move on!"_ Church said and Tucker can hear a small _'Cheating fucker thinks he's the boss of everything…'_ In his head and he tries to not laugh at that 'Tex, I'm pretty sure he does not think about Carolina like that.' He tries to comfort the AI in his head knowing that an upset Tex is a scary Tex.

"Church, my sensors are catching up on someone else here…" Carolina informed him _'Shit…'_ Tex mutters as Carolina comes closer and closer to Tucker "An AI?" Carolina asks him and Tex shows herself _"Were you expecting someone else, Carolina?"_ She asks and Carolina kicks Tucker in the stomach "Why…?" He asks as Tex watches him fall to the ground in pain.

 _"Wow, someone here has anger management issues…"_ Tex said only this time Church came in between the two _"Tex…"_ He whispers moving towards her and she only stares at him _"You're back…"_ He continue and tries to move his hand towards her helmet, resolving in her moving away from him.

 _"I'm not coming anywhere near you, Alpha."_ She says, her voice colder than ever and Church seemed to have flinched a bit _"A-Alpha? No! I'm Church!"_ He tries to explain to her but she just stares at him _"If you were Church, you would have stuck to your group, not leave them for the freelancers like Alpha would."_ She said, ending the conversation by disappearing back into Tucker's storage unite _"I… I'm not Alpha!"_ He called out after her but she was already gone.

'I fucking hate you right now.' Tucker thinks _'I know, sorry 'bout that, Carolina always hated me.'_ She says and Tucker sighs _"Tucker tell her to come out!"_ Church pleads, sounding desperate and hurt "And when exactly did Tex start to listen to me?" He asks, still breathlessly from the hit and raises his head to look as Church took a second to look down at him before disappearing as Carolina stormed off and Washington glanced at Tucker, saying "You really fucked up this time, Tucker." Before running to comfort his ex-boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm kinda new to the whole site and stuff and I littarly just wrote this in four hours and had to go, so I posted it, sorry if it's crappy or not what you expected, my memories shit and everything about the begging is just based on my memory, so sorry!  
> Please leave a respond to this fanfic, I'll probably upload another chapter sometime soon, but I don't really know.  
> Also that tittle may change and I just put in the first thing that came to mind when giving it a name.


End file.
